


liquid silk

by fm27



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, I just want them to be happy okay?, JJ is gorgeous and Emily can't believe she's real, also a poem is inherently gay, and that's all i want really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fm27/pseuds/fm27
Summary: This just something I wrote late one night to get out all my gay feelings about jemily...I know it's a bit different since it's poetry, but hopefully, y'all like it! It's from Emily's point of view (in first person) and I didn't write it to take place anywhere in their timeline specifically (however, I imagined a season 3-4 JJ and Emily when I wrote this). I just ignored Will and pretended he doesn't exist...oops!This is totally the first thing I ever write, especially for jemily, but nonetheless, here it is. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	liquid silk

**Author's Note:**

> This just something I wrote late one night to get out all my gay feelings about jemily...I know it's a bit different since it's poetry, but hopefully, y'all like it! It's from Emily's point of view (in first person) and I didn't write it to take place anywhere in their timeline specifically (however, I imagined a season 3-4 JJ and Emily when I wrote this). I just ignored Will and pretended he doesn't exist...oops! 
> 
> This is totally the first thing I ever write, especially for jemily, but nonetheless, here it is. Hope you enjoy!

**liquid silk**

my trembling hands caress 

the silver night,

and my fingers weave themselves

between soft waves

of golden hair. 

my eyes see nothing but

_you_

and stars and stars and stars.

i cannot forget the way your body arched when i traced

the beat of my heart with my tongue on your skin. 

the way your soft thighs felt under my fingers

or the way your lips bruised in a practiced, beautiful way

when i connected them with mine. 

it’s all i think about. 

it’s haunting and reassuring at the same time. 

i think about how your touch

soothed away my fears

and felt rehearsed and right. 

you smile. _do you believe in soulmates?_

you ask the question, quiet and breathless.

it’s a simple question, and yet,

my mind reaches for different answers.

_yes?_ your blue irises are pools of liquid silk.

you don’t believe me. 

_no._ i answer truthfully, in the way

i exhale carefully and slowly. 

_i don’t._ i nip your shoulder. _i didn’t._

i correct myself with the swipe of my tongue

against your collarbone. 

_not until i met you._

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it make sure to leave me a comment...and bring on the suggestions - I would love to keep doing this! Stay gold, everyone!


End file.
